Choice and Sacrifice
by Kreuger2
Summary: A future fic, a funeral and angst. DG/Cain


Tin Man has become my new obsession...

Just a short piece that begged to be written, DG/Cain obviously. So much potential, so little time!

Disclaimer: If it was mine I would have done away with the ambiguity and had them making out at every opportunity.

XXX

She felt his presence before she saw him. She was walking the grounds after a long day when she felt his eyes upon her.

"Are you going to stand there all night Mister Cain?" She asked as she turned to face him. He was stood so deep in the shadows she almost couldn't see him.

"I came as soon as I heard." Was all he said in response, "How are you doing kid?" The nickname had stuck despite the fact that she was now thirty two annuals old.

"I've had better days." She responded, "I just can't believe she's gone."

It was the day of her mothers funeral. The queen had ruled for another twelve annuals after the witches demise before dying quietly in her sleep. It now fell to her youngest daughter to take the throne and keep order in the restored OZ.

After a few moments of reflective silence she addressed him again. "You look well."

He was in his fifties now, but the years had been kind to him. He gave her a small smile, "I am well. Have you received the pictures?" Twice an annual DG would write to Cain offering best wishes and keeping him abreast of changes in her life. He in return would send pictures of his family and a couple of lines of interest.

"I have. Your granddaughter looks like an angel."

"Oh don't be fooled." He cracked though there was no denying the pride in his eyes.

They spent a few more moments in companionable silence. Their meetings over the last few annuals had been few, but they had never lost the connection that tied them together. He had always been able to tell when she needed him, and that was why he had made the two day journey to be here on the day of her mothers funeral.

Finally he broke the silence. "How are you really DG?"

She smiled ruefully, she should have known her deflection would do nothing to deter him. "I just keep thinking this is all a bad dream. I keep waiting to wake up, but you can't wake up if you haven't been to sleep."

He looked her over at that and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He had expected her to look slightly dishevelled, which was why he hadn't noticed it until now, but closer inspection revealed that she was worn. "Have you slept at all?"

"Some." She put her head down sadly before lifting it with a newly positioned soft smile on her face. "I've averaged about an hour a night. "It could be worse."

"It could be better." He said firmly but gently, "Jacob, is he supporting you?"

She had married nine annuals earlier to a young nobleman who was well educated but lacked passion. Her decision to marry was not one she had made lightly. She and Wyatt had discussed the feelings they shared verses the good of the realm and had eventually concluded that they had to make a sacrifice.

Her parents had arranged a marriage with the nobleman that would serve to reassure the people. On the day of the wedding Wyatt had moved away from Central City to a home near his son. Since then they had seen each other little, they had agreed that being in close proximity would be too painful to bare.

Having him here now reminded DG of how much she had given up. Until now they had not touched but she reached out and took his right between both of hers. She gazed at their joined hands before looking back up to his eyes.

"He's a good man you know?" She looked back down at their joined hands and shed a silent tear. "He's been good to me, he's not the husband I would have chosen for myself, but he's a good friend, and a strong leader." The air hung thick with the things unsaid between them. Still holding hands they continued to walk the grounds in silence, she took comfort simply from his presence, feeling more at peace than she had since her mother had passed. "How long are you here for?" She finally asked the question on her mind.

"I can't stay kid." He stops and she follows suit, he looks down at their joined hands and brings them up to his mouth kissing hers and then clasping them to his chest, close to his heart. "It's not right for me to be here. I had to know that you were ok, but I can't stay." Sadness was written across his features, he had loved her almost as long as he had known her. She was the reason he was able to love again after years in capture watching over and over again as his family was destroyed. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and keep her from feeling the pain of loss again, but that responsibility fell to her husband.

Silent tears snaked a trail down her cheeks, she knew that he was right, knew that his presence would cause problems, but she wanted nothing more than to let him soothe her soul. "Can you at least stay the night?" He moves to say something the pain in his eyes clear as day, but she speaks before he gets a chance, "Just out here, just to talk."

It was a small thing to ask and he couldn't have denied her even if he had wanted to, he led her to a large tree and they took a seat beneath it. She settled into his side his arm around her and breathed in his scent, a scent she hadn't allowed herself to breath for nine annuals. "I've missed you." She whispered after a few minutes silence.

"I've missed you too sweetheart, I've missed you too." He breathes into her hair. The pain stabs at his chest but he ignores it and only holds her tighter.

Eventually she falls asleep and he keeps guard. For hours she lays in a deep slumber, and soon the sun begins to rise. He kisses her on the forehead and lays her down on the ground. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake, sadly he walks away. He can't be there for her all the time, but he can be there when it counts that was all they had. She would wake alone, but they would both know he had given her the first full nights sleep since her mothers death, and next time she needed him she knew without a doubt that he would be there.


End file.
